24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Damian Blackwater
Damian Blackwater is the District Eight male currently competing in the Quarter Quell. Damian Blackwater comes straight from the streets of District Eight, very much similar to his own District partner. Damian learned to "cheat the system" by becoming a thief. Through these criminal tendencies, Damian has survived as long as he has. Damian is mistrustful, sneaky, and manipulative, and has brought these skills with him into the Arena. Being the survivalist that he is, Damian has slightly better chances of winning than most of the other tributes. It is unsure why Damian recieved the most votes, but the justice system might have played a factor. Damian has had many run-ins with the local Peacekeepers, and has become quite a pest to the District. When Damian was Reaped, he felt infuriated on the inside, but maintained a calm and collected composure. During the Capitol, Damian resorted to staying in the shadows, preferring to keep to himself at all times. He had humorous interaction with Anya, and even developed a romantic interest in her, disclosing his belief that she was different than the rest of society, just like him. During the Bloodbath, Damian witnessed a barrage of horrors that made him sick to his stomach. He did not wish to kill anyone, because he did not have the heart to do so. Damian picked up a piece of debris involved in the killing of Alexis Spurling which resembled a boomerang, and decided to use it as his weapon. Later, Damian came across his District partner, Anya, along with Erik Fiske, and began a small alliance. The trio ended shortly after Damian and Anya got into a shouting match. Erik Fiske announced his departure to the two, and left the alliance. Damian left as well, but later found Anya again, which leads some to believe that Damian never actually intended to leave her side. Damian is most known for his Class Sorting of society, separating everyone into three distinct groups labeled A, B, and C. Class A consists of people who are downright foolish in everything they do. They lack common sense and reason, and really can't contribute anything to society. Class B people are similar in that fact that while they may be born with talents that might otherwise make them a contributing member of society, they choose to misuse their potential, and waste their lives on foolish things. Class C, according to Damian, is the rarest group, and really the only group which consists of people who should belong to society. Damian belongs to this group, and makes it an effort to find people who also belong to it. Damian begins to realize Anya may belong to this group after she kisses him, and has become intrigued by her ever since. Damian also is one of the only tributes known to have an animal companion. Bandit, the ferret, is the only thing Damian trusts. Bandit ended up following Anya into the Capitol, but the animal's current whereabouts are unknown. Damian was written and created by xXTeamFinnickXx. Chapter Appearances Bring Them To Their Knees *Chapter 9, "District Eight: Outcast the Outcasts". *Chapter 29, "Right in the Kisser". *Chapter 42, "Eyes Filled with Horror". Category:District 8 Category:Characters Category:Bring Them To Their Knees